


Day at the woods

by JewelOfForest



Series: Greasers and Soc au [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Baby Bi squad, Fluff, Gen, Kid Emberly, Kid Emma, Kid Fic, Kid Ted, little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Baby Ted, Emma and emberly play in the woods.





	Day at the woods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on rp with three of the characters at age 10. 
> 
> Emberly is the oldest, Emma next then Ted is the baby of the group.

The sky was blue, and the sun was shining. That's all that was need for good day. Little Teddy was very excited as his mum agreed to let him go out and play with Emma and Emberly. Of course, as the youngest Ted had to agree to come home if their parents didn't let them come out (or in Emberly's case if her aunt didn't let her). Ted pouts, and agreed while protesting that he been fine as he's a big boy now he's ten like Emma and Emberly are. 

So, off Ted went with a spring in his step on this sunny day. He dressed up in his short dungarees with a light blue top, as it's quite warm. He knocked on Emma's door first, and it wasn't just because Emberly's aunt kind of scared him... Emma was closer that's all. (It was not all. Emberly's aunt was scary and Emma was like his older sister, there to protect him.) The door was answered by Emma's mum, who seeing Ted just send Emma down. She didn't really care what they did as long as she didn't have to deal with it. "Hi Emma. Wanna go to the woods and get emberly with me too?"  
"Yeah! Lets go" Emma quickly put on her shoes, and took Ted's hand as they walked. As he was the baby of the group, and had to be looked after. Ted didn't mind, he had fun swinging their hands as they walked.

Once they get to Emberly's, Ted hides behind Emma slightly. Its not because he's scared or anything. He's a big boy, it just Emma's better at talking to Emberly's aunt... yeah, that's it. Emma knocks on the door, trying to seem all big and in charges when Ted is already slightly taller then her, and she's in shorts with a purple top.

"What do you want?" Comes the gruff question when Emberly's aunt seeing them there. "We want emberly.... please" Emma voice shakes a bit, as Emberly's aunt is intimidating. She's a tall lady, with a mean look in her eye. The kind that says she's seen stuff, no one should ever see.  
"Hmmm.... you can have her" She half turns into the house. "Emberly, your friends are here. Get going before I change my mind"  
Emberly was in her room drawing, when she heard the shout. She quickly ran downstairs and got her shoes on in lighting speed. "Bye aunt" Emberly quickly took Emma's other hand, and lead Emma away which also lead Ted away.

And like that, the three were off with a shout. Running down to the woods, to their favourite spot. It was a nice clearing with a good river and good trees to climb. What group of ten year olds need more, really?  
So Emma, Emberly, and Ted played games of chase, hide and seek, who could make the biggest splash in the river with stones.  
Their favourite game by far was climbing races. They loved seeing who could climb to the top of the tree fastest, which was Emberly as she was very good at it. It didn't stop the other two from trying to beat her tho. They set off on a race. Emberly was speeding up like a monkey, but Emma was close behind until she tried to reach a branch too far, in order not let Emberly beat her again. It felt like it happened in slow motion as Emma saw her fingers just fall short of reaching the branch. She scraped against a few lower branches, not managing to grab on until she hit into Ted below her. It slowed her enough to grab on, but also almost caused Ted to fall off. Luckily, he managed to hold on. 

"Emma!" Emberly shouts, rushing back down. "Are you two okay?"  
"I'm fine" Emma said even as tears sprung from the stinging of the grazes on her knees and hand.  
"Let's get you down, and fix your boo boos" Ted offers only trying to help, but Emma wasn't good at admitting when she hurt so she snapped at him. Ted bottom lip starts to wobble, and he shouts out a sorry before racing down the tree. Emma felt really bad, and tried to race down the tree, but needed Emberly's help. She didn't mean to upset Ted. Emberly was worried about both her friends now. Emma was hurt, and she knew Emma would feel bad for upsetting Ted. Emberly was worried about Ted as he always reacted really badly when shouted at. Hopefully, they could get him back.

Once they got to the ground, they found Ted hadn't gone far. He was hiding under a little tree, that branches hanged low. Emberly and Emma could only tell Ted was there because they could see his feet poking out.

"Ted? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout" Emma said while slowly crawling under the tree with him. Ted sniffles and wipes his eyes seeing her. "Its okay" Ted noticed Emberly waiting out in the clearly still, and they all couldn't find under the tree. Ted crawls out and goes back to her. "Sorry... I shouldn't of left you to help Emma down alone."  
Emberly smiles and shakes her head. "Its alright. Are you okay?" Ted nods and cuddles up to her side. Emberly pets the top of his head, and cuddles him back. "Well, that's good. Now, Emma let us look at your hands and legs" 

Emma huffed slightly, but let her look. She didn't want to upset Ted again. Both her and Emberly could tell there was something off, but they were too young to understand or know what it was. Emberly carefully cleaned the cuts with some water and checked them over. "I think you'll live" Emberly determined after a little while. Emma giggles. "Thanks emberly." 

And like that, all was well again. They were soon back to playing in the woods, and having a paddle in the river. Laughter and chatter filled the air until it was time for dinner, and they had to go home. It was a good day in the end, the little bad part soon forgotten by all.


End file.
